


it's midnight somewhere else

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, It's kinda sad, M/M, don't read if you expect a happy end, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two lifes meet for a few minutes and part again and this is not how Harry planned it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's midnight somewhere else

Harry walks down some road in the middle of nowhere and it's almost midnight... probably. It's dark.   
And he's alone.   
The only thing he took with him is a small backpack and his guitar. He wants to become someone in the music business, but at first he has to... get somewhere. He shouldn't've just started walking into an uncertain direction.  
He has no plans, he doesn't know where to actually go. He doesn't own a car.   
It's been a quick decision. He just started walking.  
In the middle of the night.

Maybe it's midnight somewhere else.

If just a car would come by and take him with it, a friendly person, anyone.   
He looks around. Nobody.   
Harry sighs, this 'road trip' has been a mistake, for sure. Who would want him?  
Then, the sound of a car engine. Harry turns around to lift up his arms and wave frantically, this is his chance.   
"Hey, hey! Here! Stop, please!", he shouts and yes, indeed, the car stops and it's not really a car, actually.   
It's an old VW-transporter and Harry's not sure if he should enter this thing.  
When he sees that behind the steering wheel is a guy his age, around 20, maybe older, he sighs in relief and decides to enter anyway.

Somewhere it's midnight probably.

Harry opens the door of the car and breaks out in a cold sweat, when he thinks that he pulled it off, but no, it's still intact. One more sigh in relief.  
He lets himself fall in the passanger seat and mumbles a quick "thank you".  
The driver chuckles and nods. "You're welcome, bro", he says and starts the motor again.   
While they drive, Harry finds out that the driver's name is Niall and the driver finds out that the Harry's name is, well, Harold.

Harry also finds out that Niall's on a real road trip, with all what he needs and especially... a car. And also a guitar, and because of that little detail, Harry instantly takes a liking to the lad.   
He also finds out that Niall can sing really well and his voice does this thing where it kind of breaks and is rough, it makes him sound sorta edgy. Even though the only edge in Niall's appearance is, well, nothing. He's blonde, has rosy cheeks and big blue eyes.   
He looks young, really young and positively adorable.   
Niall also laughs a lot and Harry finds out that he likes that very much. He finds out that he wants to make Niall smile. 

Harry tells Niall about his dream to become a famous musician somewhere, doesn't have to be America straight away, but it would be nice.   
Niall laughs at that. Not in a mean, offending way, but he laughs and Harry is partly hurt anyway. Even though he knows that Niall doesn't mean it that way.  
The blonde grips the steering wheel and smiles to himself.  
"You dream big, mate", he says and glances at Harry out of corner of his eye.   
Harry nods defensively. "Yeah, go big or go home"  
Niall laughs again and yes, Harry wants to make him smile, but not at his own charge.  
Not when Niall's laughing about him. 

"I don't laugh about you... nor do I laugh about your dreams. I just laugh about how easy this still is for you... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed.", Niall apologies and looks at his hand on the steering wheel. He's blushing.  
Harry stares at him silently. "It's alright", he says. "I reckon you've had the same dreams then?"  
Niall just nods and for a while they're quiet and they just hear the engine of the car and the wheels on the road and the wind swooshing outside of Niall's transporter.  
It's peaceful but also kind of awkward, because they don't know each other and Harry's not sure if they're fighting or not.

Somewhere, he thinks, it's midnight.

"We could try it together", Harry offers. That would be nice, traveling around with Niall. Niall is nice.  
Suddenly the car loses its place on the correct side of the road and it takes all of Niall's concentration to not crash it into the next tree or whatever. It's dark. He can barely see.  
"What did you say?", he shouts and looks at the boy next to him frantically. "What did you just say?"  
"I said we could try together... to get... to become musicians... popular and-", Harry stutters, shocked by Niall's earlier reaction. He doesn't want to cause more trouble. Not at this time, not in this car, not with Niall.  
Niall's knuckles turn white, so hard is he gripping the steering wheel. He stares out of the windscreen, his cheeks not rosy anymore, his eyes kind of glassy. Brimming with unshed tears.   
He gulps. Harry gulps, too.  
"Did I... d-did I say something w-wrong?", the curly-haired boy stutters and hell, he's afraid.   
Niall shakes his head, face still paler than his white shirt and it obviously costs him a lot of self-control not to start crying.   
Harry thinks Niall's strong, but Niall should be weak. Niall should allow himself to cry.   
He should allow himself to tell Harry what's wrong.

Somewhere it could be midnight and maybe it is.

"I haven't had this dream alone back then, you know", Niall's voice is hoarse, tiny, barely above a whisper and it sounds so sad and broken, it hurts Harry's insides.   
He wanted to go on a road trip, not care about anything. Now he is on one for almost an hour and he cares more than he did all his life before this night.   
They listen to the car engine and it's silent for a few more moments.   
"Whatever happened, I'm sorry, but it doesn't have to mean that you have to give up your dreams", Harry says then, quietly, not sure if he wants Niall to hear his words.  
The car stops in the middle of the street, in the middle of nowhere.   
Harry tries to not freak out. Is the blonde about to kick him out? He doesn't want that, he doesn't want Niall to kick him out. He should've stayed silent.

He doesn't dare to look at Niall, so he looks onto his own lap, where his hands lay and he sees them tremble.   
He waits for a "get your things and get lost!", which doesn't come, much to Harry's surprise.  
But there is an awful silence and some time later, Harry realises that Niall isn't going to say a single thing, because Niall is too nice, but he wants Harry to leave anyway.   
The brown-haired lad forces a smile on his lips, shooting it towards the blonde in the driver's seat.  
"I guess somewhere it's midnight", he says and Niall just nods, waiting for Harry to pick up his backpack and exit the VW-transporter.   
Which Harry does and maybe this road trip was a bad idea after all.   
Now he's on his own again, on a road he doesn't know and he feels guilt and regret pumping through his veins.   
Niall starts the engine again, the motor howls a bit and then he's gone. With him a part of Harry's luck and hope to become someone.

Somewhere in the far he hears the bell of a church gong twelve times.  
It's midnight.  
And he misses home.


End file.
